sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Lucas Knows Best (Private RP with Joshua the Hedgehog)
This roleplay is a reality show based around Jkirk Federations Colonel Lucas Pierpoint Vincent and his work in the military. Join Leaux Nicolai, Lucas and the rest in their reality adventure. Characters Lucas Pierpoint Vincent/Alexneushoorn Leaux Nicolai/Alexneushoorn Joshua Sentrium Burns/Joshua the Hedgehog Adex Zarvok Burns/Joshua the Hedgehog The Show (Roleplay goes here. :3) Lucas: My name is Lucas Pierpoint Vincent. I'm a military colonel working for The Jkirk Federations, an army with incredible technologies and strong troops. I work behind the scenes to make sure Jkirk keeps running. I do this alongside my boss Adex Zarvok Burns, The Jkirkian Overlord. Jkirk has won lots of wars, perhaps even every war they fought. We recently won the Jkirk-Inquisitor War. Sadly, during this war, my only son violated the Jkirkian Military Rules of Engagement, or JMRE for short, and was sent off to prison. I was devastated, and I started drinking my sorrow away. On advice of one of my fellow Jkirkians, I sought professional help, and my new psychiatrist suggested me to find some new friends. So I signed up for The Buddy System. This is my story. (When characters speak in italics, they're in some kind of confessional.) The intro of the show started playing. Fort Jkirk, 12:00 PM... Leaux Nicolai from The Buddy System walked up to Fort Jkirk. Leaux: Okay, so, I'm here at Fort Jkirk. I'm here for my first meeting with Colonel Lucas. To be honest, I'm a little bit nervous. I mean, so far, I've only worked with mentally disabled people, so imagine what a military colonel could do. Not to mention, they told me he's a Sentrium Mobian as well, so I gotta be careful not to anger him. (They did a little research on Sentrium Mobians when Lucas signed up.) Anyways, here we go. Leaux walked up to the gates of Fort Jkirk, where two guards were standing. Leaux: Excuse me, gentlemen. I have a meeting with Colonel Lucas Pierpoint Vincent, who apparently is in this fort. Can you please let me in? "Sorry, we are under strict orders to not allow civilians inside. However, we will contact him so he may come out of the Fort." One of the guards said. Leaux: Okay, you go do that. *to the camera* Man, these Jkirkians sure they their work seriously, as they don't allow any civilians inside. That's a good sign, because that shows they're not to be messed with. One of the guards contact Lucas in his quarters. "Sir, we have a person at the gates, who wants to meet with you." Lucas: Alright, I'm coming! Lucas then walked out of the gate holding his plush son Quentin Jr. Lucas: You must be Leaux from The Buddy System. Leaux: Yes, that's me, sir. You're probably Colonel Lucas. Lucas: That's me. So, let's get down to business. Leaux: Yes. First off, I'm sorry about your son being sent to prison. Lucas: Hey, it's okay. The kid needs to face the consequences of violating our rules and deserting the military. Leaux: I see. Also, before we continue on, you have to tell me what's up with the stuffed doll. *points at Quentin Jr.* Lucas: This little guy? That's Quentin Jr.. I bought him in a drunken state and named him after my son Quentin so he would still be with me in a way. Leaux: Alright. So, what should we do first? Lucas: I'd like to show you around my Jkirk Condo inside this fort, but I'll have to ask my boss. Lucas grabbed his radio and contacted Adex Zarvok Burns. Lucas: Mr. Burns, my friend from The Buddy System is here. Can I show him around my condo in the fort? "No." He said instantly. Lucas: Oh, okay. Lucas ended the transmission. Leaux: Well, looks like we'll have to do something else. Lucas: Yep. Leaux: Well, I'm gonna go make a little call. You go do whatever you have to do. Lucas: Okay. Leaux: I knew they were strict at Jkirk. I didn't know they were this strict. Lucas is basically the only Jkirkian I've met so far, and so far, he's great. Too bad that me and the camera crew aren't allowed inside the fort. I asked Lucas to take a camera inside the fort so he could film his condo. It was a bit hard sneaking it past the guards. Guard: Sir, what are you gonna do with that camera? Lucas: That's none of your business, soldier! Guard: Sir, we have to confiscate that camera. Lucas: No, give it back! Leaux: Eventually, he got the camera into the fort so he could film his condo. And it was a pretty big mess. He was hoarding Plasma Rifles in his condo, and there was garbage all over the condo. Lucas: Hey, a lot of things happened in the short time that my son was sent off to the joint and I befriended a plush doll. Quentin Jr. really understands me, and that's why I take him around with me, not caring that the citizens of Genesis City laugh at me. Leaux: After Lucas filmed his condo, I took him out to lunch to get to know him a little better. Local Restaurant, 12:45 PM... Leaux: So...Lucas, how long have you and your boss known each other? Lucas: I've known him since he's founded Jkirk. The guy's got some pretty big ambitions to take matters into his own hands to maintain peace here in Downunda. In the years that followed: Boom! Guy's waging revolutionairy wars to prove his strength. And now, he's got bases all around the globe. Quentin Jr. (Voiced by Lucas): I'm impressed by Mr. Burns' tactics and strategies. Leaux: I see. Well, that's good to know. Do you and your boss get along well? Lucas: Sure we do. We often go out to lunch and talk about things. For a military mastermind, he's a pretty outgoing fellow. Leaux: Okay. I've noticed you have a pretty messy condo. Do you want me to send a cleaning team to clean it up? Lucas: There's no civilians allowed inside Fort Jkirk, so I'll have to ask the fort's cleaners to do it. Leaux: Alright. no idea on what to do here (Maybe we could give Joshua and Adex main roles in the show?)